Love Triangles
by princesspeach010
Summary: What's happening? Love triangles! Some may be chosen and some may be not! The ones not chosen cause destruction and couples get broken! There's humor and there's romance! The first chapter doesn't match but the rest will! ENJOY! :) ;) :D ;D I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE ANIME BUT I WISH I DO!
1. The story begins!

It was a day-off from a mission. Team 7 was walking around the park as the day was going by. Sasuke was thinking and saw a shop nearby selling sushi,Sakura's favorite! Sasuke looked at Sakura. _"Maybe buying some sushi for Sakura will get her thinking about asking me out!"_

Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned to Sasuke. "What is it,Sasuke?". "I'm hungry.I'm just going to get something to eat and come back!" Sasuke said,smiling. Sakura smiled,too. "Ok Sasuke,and get some for us!" Sakura said and turned back to Naruto. Sasuke frowned._ "I'll get that relationship broken and steal Sakura away from Naruto!" _ Sasuke turned away and started walking to the Sushi shop. Sakura and Naruto were walking towards the lake to watch the ducks. But then Sakura accidentaly tripped and fell. Naruto gasped and squated down to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Are you ok!" Naruto asked. He stood up and let out a hand but then Sakura took that hand and threw Naruto to the ground. "Baka! Why did you trip

me!" Sakura exclaimed! Naruto looked at Sakura shocked. _"She thinks I tripped her!"_ She tried to stand up but then pain surrounded her leg. "OWWWW!" She fell and got unconscious. Naruto's eyes grew wide! "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto stood up and his arm hurted so much. Naruto ran to the Konoha Hospital to Tsunade. A few minutes later,Sasuke came back with a to-go bag filled with sushi. Then he saw Sakura unconscious on the floor. He dropped his bag. Tears filled up his eyes but they didn't come out. Sasuke's heart was broken. He ran up to Sakura and and noticed her leg. _"Once I see Naruto,I'll kill him!"_

Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger. Suddenly,Sasuke saw Naruto coming by holding his arm. Sasuke clenched his fists. Then, Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. Sasuke smirked. _"Step one is complete!"_ Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He walked to Naruto and gripped the kunai tightly. _"This will end the relationship!"_ Sasuke raised the kunai and...


	2. The results and Shino's loneliness

Continued...

**Sasuke raised the kunai and...** "OHH!" someone screamed. Sasuke gasped. Hinata was stabbed by the kunai and fell on Naruto. Sasuke's tears came out at last. Just then,dark clouds filled the sky like a thick blanket. The sky also cried along. "Sasuke's crying! Sasuke crying!" Sasuke's tears suddenly stopped. "What the hell!" He whirled around and saw Kiba dancing under the big umbrella and Akamaru wagging his tail. Sasuke did one of those anime falls and sweatdropped. "Are you serious! Is this the time to be dancing!" Kiba stopped and looked at Sasuke and Akamaru did the same. They were both confused. "What do you mean? Its a beautiful day!" Kiba said pointing to the sky. Sasuke looked up and saw a rainbow showing off its beautiful colors. The sun is shining brightly and no clouds are in the sky. "Wasn't it just raining?" Sasuke asked. Kiba laughed. Sasuke grew angry. "WHAT'S SO FUNNNY,YOU BASTARD!" Kiba stopped laughing and stared at Sasuke. "It wasn't even raining,Sasuke!" Kiba looked at the ground and saw Hinata,Naruto,and Sakura unconscious or whatever. "What the hell happened here?" Kiba asked. He squinted at Sasuke and crossed his arms. " It's not what you thi-" Suddenly, Tsunade came running down with more medical ninjas. They were carrying hammocks. "Thank you Sasuke for watching them!" Tsunade gave a tired smile and that smile showed a little sadness. Naruto,Hinata,and Sakura were carried in the ambulance a few feet away. Then the ambulance doors were closed. The ambulance rang its siren then raced away to the Leaf Village Hospital. Sasuke and Kiba watched the ambulance race away."WOOF!" Oops! Sorry Akamaru. Also Akamaru was watching along with the guys! Then suddenly Sasuke ran away to the hospital. Kiba scratched his head and ran along. Akamaru,with his four paws,ran like a cheetah and followed Kiba.

In the hospital, Tsunade was working on supply lists for kunais and other ninja tools needed for the Hidden Leaf. Shizune was checking the medicine stock. **Whoosh** went the wind and **tap tap** went the tree tapping on the window. The birds were chirping and the leafs were dancing. **Blink blink **went his eyes. "_Am I dead?"_ "YO NARUTO! YOU FINALLY WOKE UP! WHY AM I SPEAKING LIKE THIS? AREN'T I LAZY? WELL GUESS I'M EXCITED!" Naruto's eyes got wide open. He sat right up. He was panting. He looked right then left. When he looked forwards,he saw Shikamaru dancing like an idiot! He was shaking his butt and flapped his arms like a chicken's. He was jumping up and down and making funny faces. Naruto did an anime fall and sweatdropped. Naruto stood on his bed and pointed at Shikamaru. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON M-" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm (The one that doesn't hurt) and yelled out,"COME ON NARUTO MY LASSOING PARTNER,LETS DO SI DO!" Shikamaru started do si doing (I don't even know where he learned that? He's a ninja,not a cowboy) Naruto stood there. Shikamaru frowned. Then he dug his hand into his pocket and got out a to go bag with ramen inside. Naruto smelled the ramen and started grabbing for it but Shikamaru held it up. "Only if you do si do with me!" Naruto did a cute baby face (actually like a puppy). Shikamaru got mad and clenched his fists. Naruto's eyes suddenly got wide. "Ok,Ok I'll do si do with you! Just let me have some ramen!" He started reaching for the ramen. Shikamaru helid it higher and took Naruto's arm. They both started do si doing happily(well one really waiting for the end). Then Tsunade came in...

Hello, Shino here. Wow,finally I'm not alone. I should be alone more often. Well in the last chapter something happened. It happened because it was supposed to happen. Things happen because they happen. Things that will happen happen or do not happen. Things that happened happened and that means it happened. Things happen,will happen and happened. Those all mean happen and happen means happen and if something happens to you,it happens or does it? Happenings happen and happen are happenin-HELLO I'M THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I am showing what happen means and it means happen! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GET OUT! OK,OK! I'M GOING (leaves) Well thats the end! See you next time!


	3. In the hospital

Continued (as always! :-)

**Then Tsunade came in...**

Naruto and Shikamaru haven't noticed Tsunade and kept on dancing round and round! Tsunade's eyes grew wide and she grew very angry. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Tsunade screamed. Shikamaru and Naruto jumped. They were hugging eachother and shivering. Tsunade then chuckled and grinned. "What do you think I was going to do? Kill you?" Naruto twitched his eyes at Shikamaru then pointed at him. " GRANDMA TSUNADE,THIS BAKA WAS DANCING ON MY BED WHEN I JUST WOKE UP!" Tsunade crossed her arms and tapped one toe. She raised her eyebrows. "Well how am i supposed to believe that?" Naruto did one of those anime falls and sweatdropped. He jumped down and grew very angry. Shikamaru jumped down and just stood there. "I JUST WOKE UP FROM A COMA AND WHAT I FIND IS SHIKA DANCING LIKE A FOOL ON MY BED!" Shikamaru grew mad also. "Hey I was just excited and all that matters is that you didn't get hurt!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru and holded his shoulders forcely. "YOU SHOULD BE SORRY B-" Shikamaru did the same move as Naruto. " Why should I be SORRY!" Then Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting and blah blah blah!

Lets go to Sakura...

"WHAT THE HELL!" ? was ? doing? ? was doing its dream. Lets do a flashback... Sasuke came in Sakura's room and she was still in a coma. Her wound was wrapped. Sasuke looked down at her. "She just looks so cute." Then Sasuke glared at her mischievously. He raised her chin and sat on the bed. He leaned closer to her and and pushed her forward and they got closer and closer until... BAM! Sasuke was in heaven. Sakura's smooth lips felt good. Sakura's eyes opened a little. She felt something on her. Her eyes got wide open when she saw Sasuke kissing her. He let go and smiled at her. Sakura screamed.

Kiba was still running with Akamaru behind him (How slow are these guys? Sasuke came 1 hour ago) Then he heard someone scream and it got faint. He knew who that was. "SAKURA!" Kiba ran faster to the hospital and Akamaru just stopped and slept. Kiba was running when he saw Shino. He stopped and sat. "Hey Shino!" Shino looked up and- STOP TELLING THEM ABOUT ME AND GET KIBA OUT OF HERE! I NEED SOME ALONE TIME SO PEOPLE WILL LISTEN AND NOT IGNORE ME YOU KICKER! Ok ok! Kiba ran ahead and left Shino alone. "WAIT BR-" "TOO LATE BUGGER!" Kiba didn't know Akamaru was left behind.

When Kiba finally came to the 2nd floor,he ran to Sakura's room. He jumped in ready to fight whoever was bothering Sakura. But instead what he saw left him dumbfounded. Sakura and Sasuke sleeping like babies. Kiba did one of those anime falls and sweatdropped. " I CANNOT look at this!" He thought to himself. He got a pack of apple sauce(his least favorite) and glumly ate it.

Naruto was getting annoyed of fighting but Shikamaru was full of steam and that steam was pushing out of his ears. Naruto used a substitution justu and escaped. Shikamaru gasped and turned around. Tsunade turned around,too. She shrugged and turned back. "Shikamaru,I'll have to tell your mom ab-" Before she could finish, Shikamaru ran past her to find Naruto.

It was 3:00pm. Kiba was sleeping and snoring so loud. "HELLO,I AM COOCOO THE CLOWN!" Kiba's eyes got wide open. A woman clown was in front of him kissing his unfinished applesauce. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Then the woman took off her mask and Kiba figured out she was his mother. "KIBA INUZUKA! WHO EVER GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO SAY THOSE WORDS IN PUBLIC OR EVER SAY THEM!" Kiba frowned and he slapped his forehead. "Mom! What are you doing dressed as some crazy clown and kissing my sauce!" Kiba's mom grew mad. "I DIDN'T FINISH! ALSO WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH YOUR FOOD LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO! OH I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GOOD MAN!" Kiba's mom shook her head in dismay. Kiba crossed his arms and turned away. KIba's sister Hana came in and was giggling as she did. "Well me and mom have to head to my my office to sort out some papers." Kiba's mom turned to Hana and walked towards her. But before she went out the room,she turned her head back and said,"You better be good this time,bad dog or I won't be giving you a treat!" They both laughed. Kiba sweatdropped and sighed. Kiba's mom and sister left and Kiba sighed again in relief.

Naruto ran to Sakura's room. He wanted to make sure she was ok. When he came in,he saw Kiba whining,and Sakura and Sasuke in heaven(or are they?) Kiba saw Naruto and scratched th back of his head,embarrassed. "Umm...why are you here?" Naruto asked. Kiba's eyes grew wide. "Can't I be here!"Kiba said and squinted. Naruto did the same. Kiba stepped forward. Naruto did the same. Kiba clenched his fists. Naruto did the same. Kiba unleashed his fists and stood up straight. Naruto did the same. Kiba sweatdropped. "Why are you imitating me!" Naruto sweatdropped. "Why are you imitating me?" Kiba crossed his arms and squinted again. Naruto did the same. "Beast clone!" Kiba saw Akamaru wasn't there. "AKAMARU?!" Kiba looked everywhere but Akamaru wasn't there.

Shikamaru was looking for Naruto. He was going to beat him up. But you know how lazy he is,he fell on the floor and slept. A few minutes later,he felt a soft smooth hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes a little. Everything seemed blurry. He saw Temari crouched down beside him. "Hey Temari,"Shikamaru said sleepily. Then she slapped him. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" (It seriously hurted that much)

_On the other side of the earth..._

A teenager girl going to gym as a junior suddenly hears a scream. _"What the hell was that?"_ She shrugged and kept on walking. When she came in,someone was laughing. She smirked. "What's your problem?" The boy stopped laughing. "Didn't you hear Shikamaru laughing?" The girl blinked at him then laughed with him.

Shikamaru was rubbing his cheek. It was red as a tomato. He looked at Temari angrily than his eyes got wide. His mother had her hands on her hip and was very angry(why is everyone's mother coming here!) Shikamaru was stammering,"WHY DID YOU CALL ME TEMARI YOU BAFFOON! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR OWN MOGTHER!" She clenched her fist and hit her fist on her hand. "You are going to get a punishment for that. Also for bothering Naruto!" Shikamaru suddenly remembered Naruto and pushed his mother out of the way. He ran ahead to find Naruto. Shikamaru's mom got up. "I'll give you a punishment,and it'll be a good one!" she yelled to him as he ignored her. But she didn't know.

**Blink Blink **she was waking up. Her eyes opened wide and she looked around. Neji left a note and a gift. Also some from Hiashi and Hanabi. Neji gave her sushi. Hiashi gave her medicine. And Hanabi...**A DORA DOLL?!**


	4. In the hospital again!

**I haven't been working on this story for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time! Well,DNON and enjoy the SHOW! Sorry I meant story!**

Kiba looked up and down the chair,then up,then down,and did the same thing over and over and over! Naruto stared at him with no entertainment in his looked at Naruto and squinted.

"Did you steal my dog?"

"Why the hell would I have a little white puppy with me when I always wanted a big proud dog!"

Kiba looked at Naruto and squinted his eyes more. His eyebrows got deeper and he jumped up.

"HEY! Just because he's tiny,I'm sure he could beat you up in a second!"

Naruto humphed and shrugged.

"Why believe you? -huh- I'm serious,a guy who screams like a baby strangled is not a proud shinobi to me!'

Kiba sweatdropped.

"You heard that? But weren't you in a coma?"

Naruto closed one eye,staring right at Kiba.

"You baffoon! I woke up a long time ago,or at least one hour ago!"

Kiba squinted and charged at Naruto. Naruto's eyes got wide and did a goofy scream as he jumped for the missed as Naruto held the bar on top of the ceiling. Naruto swinged like a monkey while screaming (goofy still and not loud) _yoooooowww._

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O;)

While those two were fighting,Sasuke dreamed of marrying Sakura in they go honeymooning in Hawaii,kissing forever,as Naruto whines.

**Dream moment...**

**"Oh Sasuke,you're so dreamy..."**

**"I know,and aren't I strong?"**

**"You really are..."**

**"That forehead is just so charming,I want to kiss it..."**

**"Thats what is for!"**

**(romantic music from Naruto)**

**"Waah! Sakura!"**

**Sasuke and Sakura ignore as the sun sets and the sky turns orange.**

**End of dream moment...**

Sakura dreams though something different.

**Another dream moment dadada**

**"I can't believe you became hokage!"**

**Everyone cries with tears of joy and some grin as Sakura and (whoever) kiss.**

**End of dream moment aww**

"Hey!"

Sasuke falls off the bed and Naruto falls off the ceiling and Sakura suddenly wakes up.

"I finally found you,Naruto!"

Naruto looks at him and gets mad.

"YOU AGAIN! HOW MANY PEOPLE AM I GONNA FIGHT!"

Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"A hundred!"

Naruto turned his head at Sasuke and jumped up.

"What are _you_ doing with Sakura!"

Sasuke wiped his arms to swipe off dust and got up as well.

"To visit,and what are you doing here!"

"To check on Sakura!"

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS!"

"SHIKAMARU WAS JUMPING ON M-!"

Shikamaru pounced on Naruto,and twisted his arm(the one that hurts) and Naruto's eyes got wide. He plopped onto the floor,not moving. Shikamaru gasped and so did everyone else.

"Naruto?"(everyone said that)

Sasuke ran and waved his hand.(he squated before waving).Kiba just stood there,like a statue(who looks like a weirdo).Sakura looked at everybody in confusion.

"What is Shikamaru,Naruto,and Kiba doing here,Sasuke?"Sasuke turns his head around and bites his lips(on purpose).

"They came to...celebrate!"

Shikamaru and Kiba look at him.

"WHAT!"

Sasuke laughed and shook the bandage off her head. She placed it on the desk next to her bed.

"Tell me the _real _reason,Sasuke."

"Kiba,to check on you,same for Naruto,Shikamaru,pretending to be a monster,I guess!"

Shikamaru's eyes got wide and he mouthed these words to Sasuke,what the hell,and Sasuke ignored.

"What the(bleep) hell!"

"Whats the truth is the truth!'

"That's not even the truth!"

"Well,screaming hey and forcing me off the bed and attacking Naruto is being a monster to me!"

"I was really mad!"

"Another reason that you were pretending to be a monster!"

Shikamaru got really red and stomped out of the room.

"You know what? He actually _is_ a monster!"

Everyone laughed when Hinata came in.

"Kiba,I've been looking for you!"

Kiba looked at Hinata,puzzled.

"Did you find Akamaru?Are you looking for Shino?Do we have a t-?"

"No,no,and no! Have you seen Hanabi?"

"Nope!"

"Would anybody you know enjoy this?"

She threw a dora doll at him. Kiba screamed and threw it to 's eyes got wide and he threw it to Kiba beat it up and threw it to Sakura. Sakura threw it back to Hinata.

" nobody...and by the way,I wasn't listening,and I did find Akamaru,he's sleeping in front of the hospi-!"

Kiba ran in a flash before Hinata could even finish.

"You called me,elder sister Hinata!"

Hinata turned around,to see Hanabi,with her long hair and purple dress,standing there.

"You baffoon! Why did you give me a Dora doll! I'll beat you up!"

Hanabi's eyes got wide and she began running. Hinata chased her,still holding the stinky beat-up dora doll. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them running.

"You know what,Sasuke? I've never seen Hinata get that mad or scream."

"Me neither..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto lying on the floor.

"Uh,Sakura...we should call Tsunade..."

"Agreed!"

Sasuke got hold of the telephone and called main office.

**Thats the end of the chap. Hoped you liked it. I hope I improved in this story! See ya!**


End file.
